<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reception by Jestana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470821">Reception</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana'>Jestana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/F, Romantic Fluff, the mighty nein - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fjord and Jester's wedding puts an idea in Yasha's head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, background Fjord/Jester Lavorre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'wedding day'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yasha watched with a fond smile as Jester and Beau danced together, with the latter leading the former. She could see them talking and giggling as they danced and, when the music stopped, Jester stretched up on her toes to kiss Beau's cheek. Fjord joined the two women the next moment and kissed Beau's cheek. She punched his shoulder, and then left the two to share the next dance. Yasha watched her head to the bar and receive a couple tankards before she walked over to set them on the table next to Yasha. Then she turned and cupped Yasha's cheek with one hand. "Hey, Yash."</p>
<p>"Hey, Beau." Smiling, she let her hand come to rest on Beau's waist as she stretched up to receive her girlfriend's kiss. "That was a good speech you made earlier."</p>
<p>Retrieving a tankard, Beau flopped into the chair next to Yasha's and took a deep drink. "I don't know why Fjord picked <i>me</i> to be his best 'man'."</p>
<p>"Who else would he pick?" Yasha asked, picking up the other tankard and taking a sip. Despite all her years in the Empire, she still wasn't used to their alcohol.</p>
<p>Beau shrugged, tracing a finger over the rim of her tankard. "I dunno. He and Cad both follow the Wildmother. You'd think--"</p>
<p>"Beau." Yasha gently covered her girlfriend's hand. "You're his first mate, the one closest to him after Jester. It was obvious."</p>
<p>After a moment of staring up at Yasha, a crooked smile curved Beau's lips. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess it <i>does</i> make sense." They watched Veth and Yeza dance past, happily lost in each other. "Anyway, it made more sense for Veth to be Jester's Matron of Honor."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah." Yasha nodded, smiling when she felt Beau tangle their fingers together. Taking another sip of her drink, she set it down on the table and suggested, "Let's go outside for a bit. It feels a little stuffy."</p>
<p>Raising a questioning eyebrow, Beau nevertheless finished the rest of her drink and let Yasha lead her outside onto the patio. "It's nice out."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it is." Yasha agreed, barely looking up at the stars. Her attention remained on Beau. She couldn't forget what Caduceus had told her a long time ago when she was still deciding what do about her feelings for Beau: <i>Don't think that you have more time, necessarily, than you might have. Patience is fine, but it can curdle into apathy.</i></p>
<p>Dropping her eyes from the stars, Beau looked at Yasha, thoughtful and assessing. "Is everything all right, Yasha? Do you want to leave?"</p>
<p>"No, no, it's not that." Yasha fumbled in her pockets, finding the letter she'd written down as she thought about taking this next step in their relationship. "Beau, I didn't think I could come to love someone else after I lost Zuala, but you proved me wrong. You helped me close the door on that part of my life and now there's another door I'd like you to help me open." Looking up from her letter to see Beau staring at her with wide blue eyes, Yasha held up the ring Cadueceus had helped her pick out. "Will you marry me?"</p>
<p>Giving a watery laugh, Beau patted down the pockets of her suit and pulled out a ring as well. "I was going to ask you the same thing!"</p>
<p>"Yes, I will marry you," Yasha answered, turning her left hand so Beau could slide the ring onto her finger.</p>
<p>Beau's hands trembled as she did exactly that. Then she extended her left hand towards Yasha. "And <i>I</i> will most definitely marry <i>you</i>."</p>
<p>"I love you, Beau," Yasha whispered, slipping her ring onto Beau's finger.</p>
<p>Cradling Beau's head between her hands, Yasha bent her head to kiss her, sweet and loving. Beau smiled up at her when she lifted her head. "I love you, too, Yash."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The quote from Caduceus is from c2e109, just before the Mighty Nein headed to Eiselcross. I'm sure I've done this trope before, but it seemed fitting for these two.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>